


Liberation

by Mismaed



Series: Generations [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Imprisonment, Self-Harm, a bit of an origin story for a pyro- not necessarily the one in the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mismaed/pseuds/Mismaed
Summary: With the country ravaged by the cold war, all they wish to find is escape.-------------An origin story for the next generation pyro, set in the height of the cold war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, AO3 does not allow me to easily align certain paragraphs to the right and center.

Left

 

Right

 

Left

 

Right

 

Left

 

It’s a steady beat that sets the mood, a constant thumping to accentuate the pounding of the heart.

 

Left

 

Right

 

Even through four inches of padding, the pain was weaseling its way through.

 

Left

 

Again, the hand slams into the wall, the surface giving away just enough to stop fingers from breaking. Padded as it may be though, blood still smears the surface.

 

Right

 

It was coated in rubber, after all, and after several hours of keeping up this steady beat even calloused skin would succumb to the physics of friction.

 

Left

 

There were people listening, elsewhere. They were always listening here.  
They said they cared. They said this polymer coated cage was for safety.

 

Right

 

Red. Red was nice.  
Red was safe, comforting.

 

Left

 

The world didn't have enough red.  
Right

 

It wasn’t as if they didn't know what was going on. There wasn’t a shadow of a doubt: Outside, there was someone listening. There was someone watching. 

 

They say it’s for keeping them safe.

 

Left

 

If they cared so much, why did no one come to stop this? The crimson was running down their arms now, staining the thin white gown covering the body. 

 

Right

 

It wasn’t as if they didn’t know what was going on. They were watching.

 

Left

 

They are listening

 

Right

 

Someone

 

is Always

 

Listening

 

There is a pause in the rhythm. Heavy breathing is the only sound filling the room, even if the constant thud of fists slamming into a wall still rings through their ears. They look over their shoulder towards where the door should be. At least… they think that’s where they remember the door being. The many panels of the walls are blurring together. 

 

It’s hard to see. Everything is white.

 

What were they doing?

 

Looking down, the white of their own skin greets them- pale, smooth despite the scars. It was hard to believe that wounds which could make so much red, would hide themselves amongst porcelain flesh so well.

 

Oh, yes… Red.

 

Right… Right… Red...

 

Right

 

Red. 

 

Left

 

Red was nice.

 

Right

 

Red was safe.  
Red is comforting.

 

Left

 

The world doesn’t have enough red.

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the same series as Inheritance, though it would be until much later (around chapter 7 or 8 I think) that the correlation between the two will be knowable. Forgive the fact that this is just a prologue, and a preview of one of the later chapters. 
> 
> Take care,  
> Mae


End file.
